


How to Turn Studying Gay 101

by nothximgood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, well it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothximgood/pseuds/nothximgood
Summary: They're supposed to be studying, but dammit Lance is bored, and he really just wants to cuddle, and who better to do it with than his dear gremlin boyfriend?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	How to Turn Studying Gay 101

Okay, Lance wasn’t sure exactly what a study date entailed, but 2 hours of actually studying wasn’t it. He’d been reading the same page in his textbook for about 10 minutes now, and had processed just about absolutely none of it, eyes flickering up to look at the dark haired boy sitting at the head of the bed, deeply engrossed in his note writing. He frowned at his book before smacking it closed and setting it aside, then throwing himself headfirst in Keith’s general direction, head ending up next to Keith’s lap instead of on it.

“Keeiiitthh,” Lance groaned into his pillow.

“Yes, Lance?” Keith said, his eyes not leaving the book but the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. 

“I’m so bored,” Lance continued to rumble into the sheets, then lifted his head with a smirk and aimed a wink at Keith -“and I need some lovin’ right about now.”

Keith looked up at him with a deadpan stare and a raised eyebrow, and the two shared an intense bout of staring for a whole 5 seconds before Keith sighed, unable to hide the amusement or smile on his face. He stuck the pencil in the book, set it down, and then, with a determined look on his face, lifted his hands towards Lance, whose face lit up with a huge smile. Lance lifted himself on all fours and crawled between Keith’s arms, dropping himself on top of his boyfriend and pressing his face into his neck, sighing as he felt Keith’s arms wrap around him, grounding him.

For a few minutes, they did nothing but sit there, legs tangled together, Lance’s hand caressing Keith’s cheek, Keith’s fingers lacing through Lance’s hair, lips pressing occasionally against the top of his head, the feeling soothing and gentle, light as breeze.

“Keith?” Lance murmured, not wanting to break the peaceful silence between them.

“Mhmm?”

“I love you. A lot. Like a whole lot, very much.”

Keith’s laugh had to be one of his favourite things to hear, right up there with the sound of rain, and the waves crashing against the sand back at the beach in Varadero. His laugh was low, chesty, a bit hoarse, but his eyes turn into crescents and he throws his head back and his nose scrunches up and if he’s holding Lance, his arms tighten around him and he looks so carefree and Lance loves it more than anything because that laugh is contagious, the happiness seeping through Lance right down to his core and making him feel so light and warm, a smile of his own spread across his face.

“I love you too, so very much, my star,” Keith answered softly, but Lance could feel his wide smile against the side of his head and he giggles, gently laying kisses across his jaw and down his neck, hands grabbing onto the front of Keith’s shirt as if to keep him there, even though Keith wasn’t planning to get up anytime soon.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yes, Lance?”

“Do you wanna dance?” Lance looked up at him again, a shy smile on his face.

“...but there’s no music?” Keith looked adorably confused, as if not having music was the biggest problem he saw with that suggestion.

“Who said you need music to dance?” Lance said with a chuckle, rolling off his boyfriend to stand next to the bed, offering Keith his hand with a coy grin. “May I have this dance, your gorgeousness?”

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes, but took Lance’s hand anyways, letting himself be pulled up off the bed and tugged right into his boyfriend’s arms. Lance dragged him to the centre of the room, spinning him around along the way, until he ended up in a low dip, their noses almost touching.

“Well hello there, beautiful,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows with a smug look on his face. Keith giggled, cheeks turning red even though he thinks he really should’ve gotten used to the onslaught of daily compliments from his dear lover at this point. Instead of answering, he laid his hands on Lance’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss, before he was being pulled upright again, lips still attached, still wanting.

"You-" - Keith mumbled between kisses "- are so- cheesy." 

"Aw babe, you say that like it's a bad thing," Lance smiles into the kiss, hands resting on Keith's lower back (and maybe he wants them lower but that's not important). "For the record, I do not think it's a bad thing, because your face gets all red and blushy and you get flustered and it's really cute to watch." 

"Laaaance," Keith moaned into Lance's shoulder, attempting to hide his face, even though the top of his ears were bright red. "That's gay." 

"I'm sorry to break it to you, sweetheart," Lance has his chin resting on Keith's head, talking nonchalantly, but Keith could her the smile in his voice, "but we're in a gay relationship, so I'm not sure what you were expecting." 

"Could be gayer, though," Keith said, smirking. 

"Oh my god you're such a nerd," Lance snorted, shaking his head. "Come on, you dweeb, dance with me." 

"My pleasure," Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, and they both started swaying, stepping back and forth occasionally, Lance turning them around, picking Keith up and spinning him around, their laughter echoing around them. 

Lance rested his forehead against Keith's, eyes closed but holding Keith tightly all the same, hanging onto him like a lifeline. Keith felt warm inside, wanting to stay right where he was in his boyfriend's arms forever, but slightly saddened by the fact that that wasn't something he could actually do. 

"Hey… Lance?" Keith whispered into the air between them, tilting his head upwards ever so slightly. 

"Yes, mi corazòn?" Lance said softly, opening his eyes to look at Keith with so much affection, he felt his heart overflow with love. He could feel Keith's fingers playing with his hair, twisting strands around them gently. 

"I love you," he said, "and you mean so much more to me than you could ever know. I just want you to remember that."

Lance pressed his lips to his boyfriend's forehead, keeping there for a moment, tightening his hold on him as heat filled his cheeks. 

"Te quiero mucho, mi querido," he answered with a quiet sigh, resting his cheek on top of Keith's head. 

The tranquil silence was shattered when a loud grumble came from between them. 

"So I'm gonna guess you're hungry, sweetheart?" And dammit, Keith could hear the smirk in Lance's voice. 

"Shut uuup you dolt," he groaned over Lance's laughter.

"Alright, alright, how does pizza sound?" 

Keith looked up at him with glittering eyes and gleaming smile, looking absolutely whipped for the Cuban boy. 

"Pizza…pizza sounds great, baby."

Pressing up on his toes to kiss Lance, he thought that, maybe, this was something he could get used to, for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for the best human I know, because she deserves it okay? Kinda short but uhhh, hope u liked it :D


End file.
